


Ex Friend TMNT Vampire RP

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A Tmnt Vampire rp I did with an ex friend. Read from bottom to top or else it won’t make sense





	1. Chapter 1

Dana gets out of bed and gets dressed.  
"I am not hot!" She yells at him teasingly as she makes a break for it playing hard to get. She runs through the castle.  
..................  
Leo coos at her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: Look whose talking *smirking*   
...........

Rachel kisses his cheek 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered again.   
"You're so hot Raph." She moaned.  
................  
Leo kissed her cheek.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was nuzziling her  
..........

Rachel giggled

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
.................  
Leo smirked at her nuzzling her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph chuckled nuzzling her churring  
.............

Rachel smiled "Good" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stopped and stared at him.  
"I like those sexy sounds you make hot stuff." Dana said as she grins.  
................  
Leo held her tightly to him.  
"You'll always hear them then hot stuff."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph cooed  
..........

Rachel: Yes I do

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana attacked his neck with kisses.  
...............  
Leo smirked at her.  
"Oh really babe?"

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph chuckled   
..........

Rachel: I like you r sounds you make

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed at him.  
..............  
Leo smirked at her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph rests his head on her's   
.........

Rachel giggled

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began rubbing his arms.  
...............  
Leo stroked her cheek.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled  
.........

Rachel smiled

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed his cheek.  
..............  
Leo smiled at her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled  
..................

Rachel nuzzled him back

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
...............  
Leo nuzzled her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled resting his head on her's  
................

Rachel giggled 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned.  
...............  
Leo churred.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph moaned gently kissing her neck  
............

Rachel smiled stroking his cheek

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered again.  
"Ahh Raph!" She moaned cutely.  
................  
Leo came out on top and separated from her lips.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiles nuzzling her  
..............

Rachel was battle her tongue with his

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
................  
Leo tongue battled with her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiles nuzzling her neck  
.........

Rachel was french kissing him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cuddled against him nuzzling his neck.  
................  
Leo French kissed her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled holding her close to him snuggling with her  
.................

Rachel roughly kissing him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana snuggled in his arms.  
...............  
Leo roughly kissed her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was holding her close to him  
...........,...

Rachel deepens the kiss

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him passionately.  
...............  
Leo deepened the kiss.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was kissing her passionately  
.............

Rachel kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana deepened the kiss.  
..............  
Leo kissed her back.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kissing her  
......,......

Rachel kissing him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back.  
...............  
Leo churred.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kissing her   
.............

Rachel kissing his shoulders

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed his cheek back.  
..................  
Leo moaned.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kissed her cheek  
........,.......

Rachel started kissing his neck and sucking it 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned.  
................  
Leo chuckled.  
"Hehe too bad then huh babe?"

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph stroked her cheek  
.............

Rachel smiled "I wish you had ears so can nibble on them"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled back at him.  
...............  
Leo churred.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiles at her   
.........

Rachel nuzzles his neck smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered again.  
.............  
Leo kissed her bsck.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kept nuzzling her  
...........

Rachel kissed him 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered again.  
..............  
"Ok fine I was happy?" He aid as he frowned.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph nuzzling her  
..........

Rachel giggled "Yes you are~" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
.............  
"I was not." He lied.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled  
..................

Rachel: You're tickling my ear

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed as she whimpered again.  
................  
Leo looked at her.  
"What?" He asked her teasingly.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled and continued to nuzzle her   
............

Rachel giggled "Leo~"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered again cutely.  
"Raph stop it!" She whined.  
...............  
Leo pressed a kiss to her ear smirking.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph nuzzled her  
..........

Rachel giggled

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
................  
Leo kissed her forehead softly.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph nuzzled her  
...........

Rachel smiled nuzzling him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana hugged him back.  
...............  
Leo wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled hugging her  
......,.......

Rachel smiled resting her head on his chest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up at him and smiled.  
................  
Leo laid down next to her kissing her cheek.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph carryed her to his bed   
...........

Rachel hold onto him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted and almost collapsed had Raph not caught her in his arms.  
...............  
Leo picked her up bridal style and took her out of the shower and bathroom laying her down on his bed.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph out his seed into her   
...........  
Rachel panted

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned.  
.................  
Leo reached his climax shooting his see into her sliding his dick out.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was reaching his climax  
...............

Rachel oaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned louder.  
.................  
Leo gripped her hips bucking into her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was moving harder and faster  
..............

Rachel scratched his shoulders moaning

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
.................  
Leo went deeper into her thrusting faster.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kept going into her  
............

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hands on the shower wall supporting herself as she elicited another moan.  
.................  
Leo then took out his finger as he licked it clean and he wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered his dick inside her thrusting solwly at first.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph turned her around humping her from behind  
........,.,..

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned some more.  
...................  
Leo went and inserted a finger into her pussy pumping it in and out of her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph started sucking on her stomach rubbing her hips  
..............,.........

Rachel moaned saying his name

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
...............  
Leo moved down kissing her chest groping and squeezing her ass cheeks,

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kissing her chest and sucking it  
..............

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
...............  
He went down as he began to suck on her nipples and lick them pinching them.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smirking licking her chest   
.............

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shuddered as she felt his tongue on her neck.  
"You're so sexy Raph." She moaned out.  
.................  
He moved down to her shoulder and left hickies there too while he moved his hands up and began groping her boobs.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smirked licking her neck  
............

Rachel rubbing his chest moaning

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"So what now Raph? Gonna fuck me in the shower?" She said huskily as she quirked an eyebrow at him.  
...............  
Leo smirked as he made hickies on her neck wrapping his arms around her waist.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph finished  
..............

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana groaned loving the feeling of his hands scratching her scalp.  
..................  
Once her hair was rinsed Leo began going over her body with soap.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph shampooed her hair  
.........

Rachel smiled with her eyes closed so the soapy water wouldn't get into her eyess

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"That feels so good Raph." Dana moaned out.  
.................  
Leo smirked and got shampoo washing her hair.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kept putting soap all over her body   
.................

Rachel smiled nodding 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan.  
..............  
Leo entered the shower.  
"Hey babe any room for one more?"

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smirked taking the soap putting all over her  
...................

Rachel turned on the water 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana turned and smiled at him.  
"Wanna help me get clean big boy?" She cooed smiling at him.  
.................  
Leo smirked and followed her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph got in with Dana  
.............

Rachel got up heading into the bathroom

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She went in the shower and turned on the water.  
...............  
Leo churred.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph got up smirking   
.........

Rachel smiled at him stroking his cheek 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed his lips softly. She got up and went to take a shower.  
"Ooh Raph come join me handsome." She cooed to him.  
.................  
Leo kissed her lips softly.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph woke up seeing her smiling  
............

Rachel smiled 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Dana woke up in Raph's arms.  
.................  
Leo woke up and smiled nuzzling Rachel.  
\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph snuggled 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana snuggled into him.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph cuddled with her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana missed him back.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Whatever Raph." She muttered.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled "Yes you are" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed looking away from him.  
"I am not!" She wailed.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled laying down next to her "you're hot too" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her head on his chest stroking his arms licking his neck.  
"You're hot Raph."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled holding her 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie soon left and Dana looked at Raph and smiled at him.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don hugged back "Yeah you're welcome Dana" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Thanks Donnie." She said as she hugged him tightly.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don smiled 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's kid was out of her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don helped her take her baby out of her 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at them.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph came back with Don in the room

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sat on his bed and waited.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph went to get Don

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Duh I don't want the baby! That's what I've been saying!" She yelled at him.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: No Dana, if you don't want the baby I will get Don. Really. *getting up from the bed*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Fine ok." She said friending looking away from him.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph nods "I'll have Don remove the baby okay" smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"No Raph you don't understand. I said what if the child kills me before it's even born? We can't keep it!" She yelled at him.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph looked at her "You'll be a great mother and I'll help out with feed you things the baby will want to eat to prevent that from happening. Okay don't get upset." holding her close

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and wiped her tears away.  
"I won't be a great mother and the child because it'll be part vampire it might kill me while it's growing inside of me." She said.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph nods to Don sitting next to Dana cooing holding her close to him 

Raph: What's wrong with having a baby Dana? 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie shrugged.  
"I fon't know that's even a mystery to me but congratulations you two." He smiled as he walked out.  
Dana was not taking it too well. She started to cry.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: True Don how is this possibly  
.......

Rachel was sleeping

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"This is a mistake! How can I be pregnant?! I'm a human you're a mutated turtle vampire!" She shouted.  
.........................  
Leo closed his eyes.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph looked over at Dana

Raph: What's wrong, Dana?   
...............

Rachel smiled with her eyes still closed

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie went to check on her and he turned around and smiled at Raph.  
"Nothing's wrong Raph she's just pregnant that's all."  
Dana's eyes widened in shock.  
"What? I can't be! That's impossible!" She shouted.  
..................  
Leo kissed her cheek.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph walked in with Don 

Raph: Dana Don is in here what's wrong with her Don?   
............

Rachel rested her head back on his chest closing her eyes

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stared at the ceiling.  
................  
Leo smiled back at her.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph caught her in his arms "I'll get Don and have him take a look at you Dana." carrying her over to the bed covering her up heading out of the room to get Don.  
............

Rachel smiled at him 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and shook her head.  
"No I'm not feeling well." She said as she collapsed.  
........................  
Leo churred.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph got up and followed her patting her back 

Raph: Dana are you alright?   
...............

Rachel stroked his cheek

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him holding his hand in hers. Suddenly she felt sick she got up and went into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.   
.....................  
Leo smiles at her nuzzling her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph looked at her smiling holding her hand "I love you too Dana"   
..............

Rachel smiled at him 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted looking at him stroking his cheek.  
"I love you Raph." She said nuzzling him.  
...............  
Leo stopped and looked at her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph reached his climax putting his seed into her laying down next to her   
................

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana waited for the climax.  
..................  
Leo sucked on her neck leaving hickies.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph moaned placing her legs on her shoulders  
..........

Rachel moaned stroking his neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana scratched his shoulders moaning.  
................  
Leo pounced on her kissing her neck roughly.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph continued to move faster  
.........

Rachel nods stroking his cheek "Yes" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gripped his shoulders tightly as she cried out with pleasure.  
.................  
Leo smirked at her licking her neck.  
"So I'm handsome huh?" He asked teasingly and huskily.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph continued to buck into her   
.........

Rachel smiled "Thank you handsome" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You're not done yet Raph keep thrusting into me handsome." She blushed.  
................  
"You look beautiful sweetheart."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph stopped  
...........

Rachel smiled her skin was fully white and pale skined her eyes were dark blue sapphire colored eyes and her hair was pitch black. she had fangs

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
.................  
Leo stroked her face.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was making sure he didn't take too much   
...........

Rachel smiled "I love you too my love" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana felt lust wash over her as he drank her blood and she moaned with pleasure.  
...................  
Leo wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck.  
"I love you Rachel." He said sweetly to her.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph nodded drinking her blood  
............

Rachel was panting resting her head on his chest rubbing his hip

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gripped the sheets as she moaned.  
"Raph drink my blood right now!" She commanded.  
................  
Leo cane to his climax shooting his seed into her pulling out his dick laying down next to her panting.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was bucking into her  
.............

Rachel moaned wrapping her legs around his waist holding his shoulders

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back stroking his shoulders.  
...............  
Leo trooped her hips tightly bucking into her grunting,

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was moving faster  
.........

Rachel moaned kissing his neck 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another moan.  
................  
Leo trusted deeper and faster into her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph straddled her thrusting into her   
........

Rachel moaned biting his shoulder

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
...............  
Leo took his finger out and replaced it with his Rick shoving it inside her thrusting slowly at first.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph continued doing this flicking his tongue up and down  
...........

Rachel moaned arching her back again

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned some more.  
...............  
Leo replaced his tongue with his finger pumping it in and out of her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was sucking and licking her downstairs and rubbing her thighs  
...........

Rachel moaned arching her bak 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
..............  
Leo shoved his tongue in her pussy licking her inner walls.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was kissing her legs  
............

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
"Raph please."  
..............  
Leo moved down and stroked up and down her legs as he kissed her stomach.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph moved down to her stomach rubbing her hips  
............

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned agsin.  
................  
Leo moved down to her shoulders leaving hickies there and licking and kissing her skin tenderly.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

raph started attacking her chest  
...............

Rachel moaned 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
................  
Leo nipped her ear sucking on her earlobe.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph left hickies and lovebirds  
.........

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan.  
...............  
Leo sucked on her skin leaving hickies.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph whistled at her grabbing on top of her kissing her neck  
............

Rachel giggled 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She sat on his bed looking all sexy to Raph.  
...............  
Leo leaped on the bed pinning her down on it licking her ear.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph followed her to his room  
...........

Rachel went to the room smiling laying on the bed

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana ignored his words and she went back inside going into his room.  
...............  
Leo smirked following her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kissing her passionately "I love you too Dana, please don't ever leave me again"   
...................

Rachel got on top of him smiling "Come on"get up heading back to his room 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana turned around and opened the door tackling him down to the ground pinning him smashing her lips on his straddling him rubbing his arms.  
"Raph I love you I can't stand being away from you."  
She said in between her kisses.  
.................  
Leo kissed her deeper chilling again.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph couldn't follow her it was daylight it hurt him. He quickly got of it closing the door upset   
.................

Rachel kissed deeper rubbing his shoulders

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"No Raph I'm going and that's it." She made it to the front door and she walked out.  
...............  
Leo kissed her deeper.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph followed her "Dana please don't leave."   
................

Rachel was kissing Leo passionately back rubbing the back of his neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up at him as she stopped crying.  
"But...no I just can't I'm leaving and I'm never coming back." She said walking out of his room heading for the front door.  
................  
Leo growled at her as he smirked tackling her down to the ground kissing her passionately.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph stroked her cheek wiping away her tears "Sweetheart, I love you matter what please don't leave me because of that. You never turn me away from you."   
...........

Rachel got up smiling at him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She turned to face him tears streaming down her face.  
"Because we're completely different. You're immortal you'll never die but I'm a mortal so I will age and then die. You won't want me or love when I'm old." She said crying.  
.................  
Leo growled.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph looked at her in shock "What Dana, why?"   
............

Rachel continued kiss his downstairs

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana separated from his lips and stroked his arms they she looked at him with sad eyes and a fake smile.  
"Raph I'm sorry but I'm leaving you. We can't be together." She said as she got dressed and she left his room.  
................  
Leo churred again.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kissed her back  
...........

Rachel started kissing his downstairs

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"Oh no it's fine it's ok Raph." She said as she cupped his have and kissed his lips softly.  
..............  
Leo grunted.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: That I took too much blood and I hurt you or something *looking down*   
.............

Rachel moved down to his stomach 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You thought what?" She asked him.  
............  
Leo groaned.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph sighed of relief "Sorry about that I just thought"   
............

Rachel was kissing his chest and collarbone area

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana has been awake the whole entire time. She smiled at him and laughed.  
"Raph calm down I was never unconscious I just fell that's all."  
...............  
Leo chirped.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was freaking out "Dana, baby wake up please"   
............

Rachel started kissing his shoulders

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and then she collapsed.  
................  
Leo churred.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph stopped   
............

Rachel started kissing Leo's neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned some more.  
..............  
Mikey kissed her back.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph continued to drink her blood  
........

Rachel kissed her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana winced and gasped from the pain.  
.................  
"I love you too babe." He smiled at her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph nods biting into her shoulder drinking her blood  
......

Rachel kissed him "I love you Leo no matter what " 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back and separated from his lips. She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck.  
"I know that Raph but do it now. I want to feel your fangs pierce my skin." She said blushing.  
................  
"I know I'm sorry Rachel and I know you did."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: Really? Well I didn't bite into Dana. Thanks for telling me though. *kissing her*   
...................

Rachel: Leo I'm not upset I was just shocked that you didn't tell me about this because I revealed that I'm a werecat to you my love.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded at him.  
"You know you can drink my blood. I won't be able to turn into a vampire anyway so go ahead. Don't hold back anymore." She muttered.  
..............  
Leo turned her and hugged her back.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph came back with a new matress replacing the old on after moving Dana off the old one first. Then putting the sheets and pillows back on it. 

Raph: This one should be better now  
.............

Rachel went after Leo grabbing his arm pulling him into a hug

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dabs waited for Raph to come back and she was still naked.  
................  
"I'm so sorry Rachel." He said leaving his room.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph looked at he didn't use his fangs just sucking on the blood to stop it from then wrapped up the wound with bandages. 

Raph: You'll be fine now Dana *stroking her cheek heading out of the room to get a different mattress*   
...............

Rachel sat down in shock not sure what to or say at the moment

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"My hip is bleeding." She said showing Raph.  
................  
Leo's eyes widened.  
"Oh no Rachel I turned you into a vampire!" He said panicking.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: Dana what's wrong are you okay?   
............

Rachel held her shoulder "I don't know all know is taking that shower only made my shoulder feel worse" showing him were he bite her. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back suddenly she felt a pain on her right hip as she noticed she was bleeding there from an old spring in the mattress.  
................  
Leo looked at her.  
"Are you ok? You don't look so good."

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled waking up kissing her  
......

Rachel finished taking her shower drying herself off putting on her under clothes and putting on her www.avalolita.com/media/catalo… walking out to see Leo her skin was looked a little pale and her eyes were a little darker too. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Wake up handsome." Dana said to Raph.  
...............  
Leo was concerned for Rachel.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was snoring   
.........

Rachel woke up feeling a sharp pain between her legs. I pain that felt like a burning on her shoulder. She groaned getting up heading into the bathroom to take a shower

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next day  
Dana woke up in the arms of Raph her vampire lover. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.  
.................  
Leo woke up smiling at her and kissing her cheek nuzzling her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph fell asleep  
...........

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went to sleep in his arms.  
................  
Leo bit her shoulder.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kissed her cheek *smiling closing his eyes*   
..........

Rachel smiled

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed his cheek.  
................  
Leo groaned.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph rests his head on her's   
..............

Rachel nuzzled him back 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back.  
..............  
Leo nuzzled her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled kissing her  
........

Rachel giggled still

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
"Ohh Raph." She moaned out.  
..................  
Leo smirked sucking on her earlobe.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled stroking her cheek  
......,.

Rachel kept giggling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she blushed.  
"D-darling? What?" She said nervously as she stuttered.  
................  
Leo kissed her ear.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiles "I'm waiting for the right moment my darling."   
.............

Rachel giggles

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Then why haven't you drank my blood?" She asked him.  
.................  
Leo nuzzled her neck.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph looked at her "Yes I am in fact my brothers are too"   
.................

Rachel held him close to her resting her head against his chest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Are you a vampire Raph?" She asked him.  
...............  
Leo laughed at her hugging her close to him.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled  
..........

Rachel panted

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and blushed.  
...............  
Leo reached his climax shooting his seed into her taking out his dick collapsing next to her,

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph laid next to her holding her close  
...............

Rachel moaned

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted.  
..............  
Leo gripped her hips tightly bucking into her hard.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raphael continued bucking into her until his seed went into her  
...............

Rachel moaned holding wrapping his mask off

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
................  
Leo stroked her cheek as he shoved it in deeper into her thrusting faster.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kept bucking into her  
.....................

Rachel was screaming holding his shoulders tightly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned.  
.............  
Leo replaced his tongue euthanasia his dick shoving it in breaking her wall.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was banging her harder and faster placing her legs on his shoulders  
.............

Rachel moaned "Leo~" gripping the sheets arching her back  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and moaned.  
..............  
Leo kissed her stomach as he slid his to the inside her pussy licking her inner walls tasting her juices.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was moving faster rubbing her side   
................

Rachel moaned gripping the sheets

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

The pain soon became pleasure for her as she moaned.  
..............  
Leo went down groping her boobs and pinching them and sucking on them.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kissed her saying sweet things in her ears still humping her   
.............

Rachel moaned "Leo~"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana screamed in pain.  
"Raph it hurts!" She said as she started to cry.  
...............  
Leo moved to her collarbone and shoulders doing the same thing.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph got on op of her groping her breasts humping her  
..............

Rachel giggled rubbing shoulders

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
..............  
Leo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He smirked as he went to her at lightning speed grabbing her and putting her on his bed. He started attacking her neck with kisses and sucks and licks.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph began licking her walls of her downstairs   
......................

Rachel went into Leo's room closing the door running in to the bathroom locking the door. 

She heard him walking in she unlocked the walking out wearing this ----> img.alibaba.com/img/pb/997/652…

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stroked his shoulders moaning.  
............  
Leo smirked as he took off after her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph sucked her downstairs rubbing her thighs  
.............

Rachel got up running off giggling 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she moaned again.  
............  
Leo groaned as he to the battled with her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph spread her legs kissing her downstairs  
..........

Rachel french kissing him rubbing the back of his neck 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
...............  
Leo began to churr shoving his tongue into her mouth.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kissed her stomach rubbing her chest   
..............

Rachel kissing him deeply rubbing his shoulders

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
.............  
Leo's eyes widened but he smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around her crushing her to him deepening the kiss.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph sighed kissing her neck the cheating her chest.   
..........

Rachel smiles kissing him passionately

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head and then she sighed.  
"I will not do that. Here go ahead. I'm ready." She blushed looking away.  
............  
Leo smirked at her.  
"There'll be plenty more of those in the further Rachel."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: I love you Dana *forcing himself off of her* lock me up in the bathroom now!!!   
..........

Rachel stroked his cheek "Okay, I did like that kiss though" smiling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana couldn't help but let out another moan as she began to struggle.  
"No Raph it's moving along way too fast stop!" She yelled as she tried to get him off of her.  
................  
Leo smirked at her.  
"I'll be gentle next time babe."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was trying but couldn't stop kissing her neck groping her chest  
...........

Rachel: Thanks Leo, your handsome too :) but seriously though that hurt. 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she gasped and she began to protest.  
"No Raph don't do it! Please stop!" She pleaded with him.  
...............  
He smiled at her as he stroked her cheek.  
"Because I like you and I think you're beautiful."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph lifted her up not being to control it any more taking her to his room locking the door. Laying her down on his bed taking her clothes off.   
............

Rachel groaned in pain from the wind knocked out of her from being tackled. She rolled over on her side trying to breathe

Rachel: Um, Leo, why did you just kick the wind out of me for? *coughing*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped as she whimpered.  
"Ahh Raph!"  
...............  
Leo tackled her to the ground kissing her lips softly.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph groping her butt and moved to her collarbone area  
.............

Rachel giggled "Yes~"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned with pleasure.  
..............  
Leo smirked.  
"Oh really?"

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was leaving hickies and lovebirds  
.............

Rachel hugged him back giggling "You're tickling me" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wrapped her arms around him as she started to moan.  
...............  
Leo hugged her tightly burying his face into her hair.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kissed her neck  
...............

Rachel smiled kissing his cheek

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana French kissed him back.  
.............  
Leo smiled at her as he kissed her cheek.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was french kissing her  
..........

Rachel smiles "You're welcome Leo"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let him shove his tongue into her mouth.  
..............  
Leo smiled at her.  
"Thanks Rachel."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kept kissing her licking her bottom lip  
.............

Rachel smiled moving around the place 

Rachel: Its beautiful Leo 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hands on his shoulders kissing him deeper.  
..............  
Leo showed her around.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph wrapped his arms around her kissing her deeper  
.................

Rachel nods following him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she kissed him back.  
...............  
"Sure follow me." He said as he gave her a tour of the castle.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kissed her on the lips  
...........

Rachel: Care to show me around Leo

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she blushed but she nodded her head yes.  
.................  
Leo smiled at her.  
"Feel free to explore the castle anywhere you'd like.

 

\--

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was shocked "Really? I like you too"   
............

Rachel looks down "I'm not sure"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wiped her eyes and sighed and glared at him.  
"Don't you get it Raph? I like you ok?" She said as she walked away.  
...................  
Leo smiled at her.  
"So what are you going to do now?"

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph sighed "Geez, I'm terrible at this..."   
.............

Rachel nods smiling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and looked at him.  
"No it's just I can't. You're playing with my feelings and you're getting my hopes up and you're just using me." Dana said as she started to cry.  
..................  
Leo laughed.  
"Yes I guess so."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: I don't want to force you to stay just come over and visit. On your own free will Dana. *patting her shoulder*  
................

Rachel: Your really passionate about this Leo. You look like you take after your father with his same passion :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and then she sighed her shoulders dropping. She looked sad.  
"Oh I see is that all?" She said as she walked away into the castle.  
...................  
Leo smirked at her.  
"Duh of course. So did you like what you saw?" He asked smugly.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: Because I would like to know you Dana, we rarely have visitors in fact, you and your friend are first.   
.............

Rachel laughs "Showing off and getting cocky now"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana turned around and looked back. She went up to Raph.  
"Wait why don't you want me to leave? I'm lost."  
...................  
Leo showed off sine more to her,

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph looks at her returning the same thing "I loved having you stay with us"  
............

Rachel watched smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well it was nice meeting you Raph I'll never forget you." She went up to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek and then she left.  
...................  
Leo smirked at her and nodded. He began showing her how he fights with his swords.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph looked down   
............

Rachel smiled "That's cool, show me"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and then she laughed.  
"What are you talking about? Of course I'm leaving! We were only going to stay the night." She said as she walked to the dojo.  
..................  
"I was practicing my sword skills." He said to her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph followed her "Please don't leave me Dana."   
..............

Rachel smiled at him back "What are you doing any way?" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh ok I guess it's fine. Oh yeah now that the storm is gone we're leaving Raph. Thanks for letting us stay the night." She said as she went to get Rachel and leave together.  
....................  
Leo smiled at her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: You kissed my cheeked and hugged me I was just doing the same thing.   
...........

Rachel: I'm glad to hear that Leo. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Well no,you did not XD)  
Dana's eyes widened and she backed away from Raph.  
"What'd you do that for?"  
..................  
"I slept fine Rachel." Leo said as he smiled at her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

(Sorry I thought I wrote Rachel's part) 

Raph smiled hugging her kissing her cheek   
........

"I slept well Leonardo, how did you sleep?" asked Rachel smiling at him still in the door way. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Uh ok then thanks." She said as she went up to Raph and hugged him tightly as she kissed his cheek.  
.................  
"How'd you sleep Rachel?"

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled "Yes you are stop saying your not" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened as she blushed and looked away.  
"I am not Raph!" She whined.  
.....................  
Leo saw her and smiled.  
"Hi Rachel how's you sleep?"

 

\--

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel finished her shower drying off putting on her underclothes then put on a dress (Here's the picture img07.deviantart.net/7f4b/i/20…) heading into the dojo to see Leo  
............

Raph smiled at her "Morning Dana you look beautiful." 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo went to go train in the dojo.  
.................  
Dana was soon done with her shower and she dressed and went to see Raph.  
"Hi Raph." She said smiling.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel was taking a shower  
........

Donnie went into his lab which was in the basement of the castle 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skips next morning  
The storm stopped and it was cloudy outside.  
Leo woke up and got out of bed.  
..................  
Dana woke up and she looked over at Donnie. She then got undressed and went into the bathroom taking a shower.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don: Its okay Dana *lays down sleeping*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed.  
"I-I'm sorry." She muttered as she laid down on the bed.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don was shocked "Um...."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo fell asleep.  
..................  
Dana sighed and kissed Donnie on his cheek.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel went to sleep  
.............

Don hugged her back stroking her hair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo laid her down on the bed gently putting the covers over her as he got in next to her but not touching her.  
...............  
Dana stopped crying as she hugged Donnie tightly.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel hugged him  
............

Don frowned "I'm sorry to hear that"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo kept on hugging her.  
...................  
She looked up at Donnie. She shook her head.  
"No it's not you. When I was a little girl I was molested by dad and uncle." She said crying shaking in fear as the memories haunted her.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel nods "I'm sorry"   
............

Don looked at her confused "Why what's wrong Dana?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo hugged her tightly to him kissing her forehead and stroking her back.  
"I won't do anything to you I promise and I'm sorry." He said to her gently.  
..................  
Dana smiled at him. Suddenly she went on her knees on the ground and her eyed widened in fear. She was shaking.  
"No don't. Stay away from me!" She screamed as she started to cry again.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel held on to Leo crying   
...............

Don smiles softly at her nods "Sure thing Dana"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo heard her and he dashed to Mikey's room. Growling he threw him off of her and picked her up and brought her back to his room.  
.................  
Dana went over to Donnie and tugged on his arm.  
"Please stay with me. I'm scared." She said trembling.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel screamed Leo's name loudly and started crying  
................

Don: I understand *walks out*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Miley growled as he roughly shoved her deeper into the mattress.  
"Keep quiet and don't make me hurt you." He said darkly.  
..................  
Dana sighed.  
"Well as soon as the storm stops I am leaving. I am not staying here any longer."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel was screaming loudly   
...................

Don took her to through the sitting room through the door heading into another hall way opening a door to a bedroom.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Mikey smirked as he brought her to his room pinning her down on his bed smashing his lips to hers.  
..................  
Dana sighed.  
"Dana and ok then lead the way."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel struggled "Let go of me now!!"   
................

Don grabbed her hand gently "Wait I'm not going to hurt you please understand Raph will end up finding if you run. If you he will become aggressive towards you I have place in the castle my brothers don't go you can stay there. I'm trying to help you. Raph and I yes on our season but we are able to control our urges better than Mikey and Leo. I'm Donatello though can call me Don or Donnie. Who are you?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Mikey smirked as he dragged her off to his room.  
................  
Dana's eyes widened. She bolted and freaked out and eat back into Raph's room putting her clothes back on and then made it to the front door.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel ran out of the room heading down the stairs towards the door only to get grabbed from behind. She was in human form again her night gown still on. She was struggling tears still going down her eyes.   
...............

Don smelled someone walking around the castle hallways following it seeing it was a girl without her clothes. The smell was getting to him though he was able to control his urges better. 

Don: Ma'am where are c!others are you okay

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo let her go and he sighed controlling himself.  
"I-I'm sorry." He left his room and went somewhere else in the castle.  
.......................  
Dana just sat on the bed in shock wondering what just happened. She was naked still as she left his room and wandered the halls.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel hissed "I hate you. *crying* Just like my parents who abandoned their 5 year old daughter all because I'm this and I person who thought friend is trying to rape me. What I do to deserve this"   
..................

Raph was trying so hard not do anything he shakily let her going to the bathroom locking himself in there. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo pinned her down on the ground his inhuman strength noticeable.  
...................  
Dana blushed again looking away.  
"Uh could you let go of me now?"  
She said as she struggled on his lap and she moved so much on his pelvic area he was starting to lose control.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel ended up turning into her Black werecat form her once deep blue orbs were now glowing yellow-green eyes now. She was hissing and growling loudly at him her long tail was flicking.   
......................

Raph: I was trying comfort you and was on your cheek Dana. You were upset sorry I didn't mean to just wanted to make sure you were alright. You were shaking like a leaf when had woken up. I apologize

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo growled as he began attacking her.  
.................  
"Why'd you just kiss me again before? You said you wouldn't!" She said as she wailed.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel growled hostile "I'm don't love you and I never will. I can't love someone or anyone for that who forces another into love. When they just leave you after what they wanted. Think of nothing else than that one thing. Can't leave like that ever and I'm not starting now." breaking the what was tying her to bed attacking him.  
.................

Raph smiled "I'm Raphael though I prefer Raph"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He chuckled darkly.  
"Sorry babe but you have no say in the matter. You will be my mate and you will be mine. Just get used to it." He said as he picked her up threw her over his shoulder and went back to his room throwing her on the bed tying her wrists and ankles to the bed posts.  
...................  
"Dana yours?"

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel growled "I'm not that kind of girl I don't even know you. I thought were a friend but now see your a freaking jerk. I'm not anyone's girl and never will be I'm only 17 I have my whole to figure that kind of stuff out later not now. Leave me alone, no means disagreement and I'm disagreeing with this situation right now."  
...............

Raph: You are you know I don't just say that for no reason. What is your name? 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo got up and went after her until he found her and had her trapped.  
"You're not escaping me." He growled at her.  
..................  
Dana's eyes widened and she blushed whimpering.  
"Wh-what?" She stuttered out.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel wrapped her tail around his leg using all her strength threw him off her. Growling getting up off the bed ran to the door unlocking it running out of the room. She was running around trying to escape though the storm and her hated fear weren't helping her.   
................

Raph saw her blushing "Hey its okay your beautiful" gently peaking her cheek stroking it smiling at her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He ignored her as he kept on doing it French kissing her.  
..................  
Dana stopped crying. She realized she was still naked and she blushed.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel had tears streaming down her face, it was upsetting her. Her emotions ran high that her Black tail and ears appeared. Her cat claws were out also which used digging claws in into his hand hissing at him. She made a hostile growling sound from her throat telling to back off.   
.......................

Raph: Hey its alright miss shhhh. *rocking her slowly back and forth*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo smirked as he deepened the kiss and forced his tongue into her mouth.  
....................  
Dana opened her eyes and she woke up looking at Raph still crying. She clung to him as she shook.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel kept trying to escape moved her head she wasn't in enjoying this being forced upon her like this   
.......................

Raph saw this went over to gently picking her up in his arms sitting at the end of the bed rubbing the back of her head

Raph: Miss please walk your having a nightmare its alright no one is on top of you.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo smiled at her as he smashed his lips on hers pinning her down on the bed.  
.................  
Dabs kicked the sheets off of her and started citing and screaming in her sleep.  
"No get away! Don't come near me!" She yelled.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel struggled in his grip trying to break free squirming scared   
.............

Raph looked over at her seeing his brothers weren't in the room. "She must be having a nightmare" he thought

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo smirked as he went and got her out of there and he carried her to the bed and got on top of her stroking her cheek.  
"Hey there babe I won't hurt you." He cooed to her.  
...................  
Dana took off all her clothes before she went back to sleep and she was naked and she started moaning in her sleep.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel felt her heart skip a beat flinching scared of him that she went into the warbdore to hide scared about what was going to happen to her. She was curled up in a ball rocki ng back and forth.  
..............

Raph sat in his desk chair watching her sleep to make sure his brothers weren't going to try anything plus to distract himself

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo got in front of her at lightning speed and locked the door preventing her from escaping.  
"You're not going anywhere." He growled.  
....................  
Dana sighed.  
"Fine." And with that she laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel's eyes grew wide with fear, she didn't want this to happen to her ever. At least not until she was ready for this which she wasn't at all. Getting up she was headed towards the door to head out it.  
...............

Raph:My brothers will just attack you while you sleeping and I don't what to freak out about your safety

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Because my dear I'm in my mating season right now and you're here and I want you right now."  
...................  
Dana's eyes widened.  
"Then let me out of your room and away from you. I'll just sleep in another room for the night." She blushed looking away.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel looked over at him "Why are you missing?"  
...............

Raph gently laid her down on the bed her scent was starting to push him over the edge though he wasn't going to break. 

Raph: I'm sorry I kissed you, I'll explain this is really a bad time for you to be here. Because we are on our mating season you must understand I'm doing everything I can to hold back.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo went next to her as he slid in the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her continuing to kiss her body.  
....................  
Dana began to struggle and squirm.  
"Let me go!" She yelled.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel was taking in breaths calming herself down she then got up off the floor slowly standing up making her way towards the the bed.   
..............

Raph frowned lifting her up over his shoulder taking back to his room locking the door.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo still hugged her stroking her back now.  
................  
Dana sighed.  
"Yeah I know and no it's not that. I mean don't touch me or kiss me like how you were doing. Just stay away from me." She muttered.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel quickly wrapped her arms around Leo holding him tightly   
........

Raph sighed "Look I can't let you going trust me it's not safe" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo wrapped his arms around her bringing her to his chest hugging her tightly to him stroking her hair.  
"Hey it's gonna be ok I'm here." He cooed to her.  
...................  
Dana glared at him.  
"I don't care now let me go!" She yelled.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel nodded her head flinching every time lightning struck. She was shaking and shivering scared out of her mind.   
..........

Raphael smirked chasing after her throughout the castle until he had her corner. 

Raph: Look you really can't just running around the castle like this it's not safe.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(XD)  
Leo went over to her side in a flash and looked at her.  
"You're afraid of lightning aren't you?" He asked her.  
...................  
Dana freaked out as she screamed and she bolted out of there running around the castle getting lost.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

((XD))

Rachel woke with a start from the nightmare she just had freaking out. She looked over to see a giant turtle laying next to her where wasn't helping her. She got up holding herself in the corner of the room hearing the lightning going off still. She cupped her hands to her ears scared not sure what to do.   
................

Raphael: Relax, babe, I'm not going to hurt you okay. *smiling at her*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol awesome XD)  
Leo came into his room as he saw a girl laying down in his bed. Smirking he went over and climbed onto his bed as he wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck as he began planting kisses on her shoulder collarbone and neck stroking her cheek.  
....................  
Dana woke up and her eyes widened as she looked over and she gasped as she was about to scream.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

(Yeah no pro :))

Rachel was having a nightmare unaware someone had entered the room which was theirs  
..........

Raphael walked into his room smelling a sweet smell coming from his room. Opening the door looking at his bed to find a girl laying down in it. His Hart beating loudly trying to control his urges which was a little better than Leo who was the worst of his brothers. He got into bed laying down next to her stroking her cheek gently taking in her scent. He enjoyed the smell she was giving off of her. He tenderly placed soft kisses on her shoulder, neck, and cheek.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol I see me too somewhat XD)  
(Dana will,take Raph lol XD Also you rp as Raph I rp as Leo ok?)  
Dana went into a room to the right and ur had tapestry on the stone walls and drapes on the windows and the room was color schemed in different shades of red. She saw a king sized bed as she laid down on it and she went to sleep.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel and Dana were walking through the heavy down pour for the storm was horrible beating against there bodies. They headed towards lights that appeared to be a village but upon further investigation it was a castle. They reached the door knocking on it finding it to be unlocked they headed inside the castle closing the door behind them. They found rooms Rachel took the room on the left opening the door finding the walls of the room were painted a dark blue, a king size canopy bed with different colored curtains attached to the canopy and bed sheets, a warbdore,desk, large window, and a bathroom. She went into the bathroom to clean up heading out opening the warbdore finding a white nightgown (here's the picture 25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2g…) she got into bed unaware she was in someone's room laying down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dana licked his neck.  
................  
He then entered his tongue induce her licking her inner walls.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled   
.............

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed.  
.............  
Mikey inserted a finger inside pumping it up and down in and out.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled at her wrapping his arms around her  
..................

Rachel moaned not being able to hold back any more

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok bye Donnie." Dana said smiling.  
...............  
Mikey picked her up and brought her bs k go his room laying her down on his bed attacking her neck with kisses.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don: I'm going to go back to my lab and work some more *kisses Dana on the check walking out*   
.............

Rachel moaned rubbing his shoulders

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just watched them talk to each other smiling.  
...............  
Mikey came out on top.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled at Dana. 

Don: Hey guys 

Raph: Hey Don ^^   
...............

Rachel was battling with Mikey's 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered. Donnie soon came up behind Raph.  
................  
Mikey tongue battled with her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph stroked her cheek smiling at her  
..............

Rachel was french kissing him 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back.  
..............  
Mikey shoved his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smirked kissing her  
..............

Rachel tilted her head to left kissing him more rubbing his back of his neck 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went over to him and started rubbing his muscles.  
"You know Raph your muscles and you sure are hot and sexy," she said grinning.  
.....................  
Mikey deepened the kiss.  
\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: Training *smiling at her*   
.............

Rachel continued to kiss him 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana saw Raph.  
"Hey handsome what're you doing?" She said grinning.  
..............  
Mikey's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around her kissing her back.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was still training hitting the punching bag  
..............

Rachel bit her lip then wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana left and went to go see Raph while Donnie followed her.  
................  
Mikey hugged her back but then separated from her.  
"I understand that you don't love me back. It's ok." He said as he started to walk away.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don smiled at her  
.............

Rachel looked down "I'm sorry, I appreciate you telling me this it means a lot to me. You were open with your feelings towards me." *hugs him* 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana giggled.  
.............  
Mikey turned around and looked at her.  
"What Rachel?"

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don: You're welcome Dana *kissing her forehead*   
................

Rachel felt bad following Mikey rebuttoning her dress. 

Rachel: Mikey

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up at smiled.  
"Thanks Donnie." She said hugging him.  
.................  
(Uh I am already relaxed so idk what you're talking about lol XD   
Mikey looked down and got up to leave.  
"Oh I see ok Rachel I understand and I'm sorry." He said leaving his room.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

"Dana I love you and you are never going to make me stop caring about you ever. I don't care about looks I mean most people wouldn't want to be me and brothers because of how we look. I don't care about those things and never will." explained Don stroking her cheek  
................

((It's alright just relax okay *pats your shoulder*))

Rachel rubbed her wrists then looked down "I don't think this is right Mikey I don't know if I can love two people like that when I have always cared about Leo this whole time." 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"But you're a vampire and I'm a human. I'll age and die and you won't. You won't love me or stay with me when I'm old." She said sadly looking down.  
...................  
(Ugh fine but I'm s very impatient person! DX)  
Mikey stopped and looked at her with loving eyes. He stroked her cheek gently and untied her.  
"I love you Rachel. I always have. It's not a lie." He said softly to her.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don nods "Yes I do Dana" smiling  
.........

(Yes I do it's just how my charaacter is just be patient with her^^) 

Rachel: Mikey do you even care about me this way or just using me to get what you want? *trying to hold back her moans* because I love and care deeply for Leo. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushes and whimpers.  
"Donnie are you sure you want to be with me?" She asked sadly.  
...................  
(Uh do you plan on having Rachel end up with Mikey too or no?)   
He went up and kissed, licked and sucked on her neck as he bit her neck drinking her blood and left hickies.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don smiles at her "Hey sweetheart" stroking her cheek kissing her forehead.   
...............

Rachel was still trying to get out his room not giving in. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got up and she bumped into Donnie.  
"Hi sweetie." Dana said smiling at him.  
...............  
Mikey began groping her boobs and he sucked and licked her nipples making the buds harden.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don was working on a project in his lab and walked out to take a break.   
...............

Rachel kept struggling 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was done watching tv.  
...............  
Mikey growled as he tied her wrists and ankles to the bed ends.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph nods "Yea it is" smiling  
.................

Rachel hissing and growling him her eyes changed color to yellow-green eyes. 

Rachel: Get off of me Mikey *struggling*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"That's awesome." Leo said smiling.  
..................  
Mikey smirked at her. He then began to grope her boobs.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: Things are going great between me and Dana and Don though it's complicated but we make it work   
...............

Rachel: Mikey let me go now *struggling*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"They're going great. How'd you and Donnie with Dana?" Leo asked him.  
................  
Mikdy grinned as her as he kept her down and kissed and stroked her cheek,

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: How are things with you and Rachel bro *still sparing*  
...............

Rachel wakes up to find Mikey was on top of and tried to get up

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was still,watching tv.  
...............  
Mikey started kissing her lips passionately.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was sparing with Leo   
............

Rachel was still past out

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was still watching tv.  
...............  
Mikey dragged her off to his room.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was training with Leo Don had finished his shower going to his lab  
................

Rachel had finished her shower putting on (here's the picture --------> imgfave-chat-herokuapp-com.glo…) walking out of the bathroom getting knocked out from behind

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was watching tv.  
...............  
Leo was training.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

The next morning......

Raph was in the dojo while Don was taking a shower  
...........

Rachel was taking a shower 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana fell asleep.  
...............  
Leo fell asleep.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph and Don rested their head on the cuff of her neck  
..............

Rachel giggles

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered again.  
.................  
Leo chirped.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph and Don were nuzzling her still  
...............

Rachel smiles stroking his cheek

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
...............  
Leo smirked.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph and Don nuzzled  
...........

Rachel giggled

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled back at them.  
..............  
Leo nipped her ear.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph and Don smiled at her  
...............

Rachel was kissing his smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
................  
Leo smirked at her attacking her face with kisses.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

They smiled at her stroking her cheek  
.................

Rachel purred

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed and smiled at them.  
................  
Leo chirped.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph and Don: Thanks sweetie :)  
................

Rachel nuzzled him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I love your sexy noises you make guys!" Dana said.  
................  
Leo chuckled.  
"Thanks babe right back at you."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph and Don churred  
..............

Rachel smiled "I love you noises too sweetie"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
...............  
Leo growled as he pinned her down on his bed.  
"I love that sexy noise you make my love." He said as he licked her ear and neck.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph and Don smile nuzzling her  
............

Rachel purred

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looks at them and smiled stroking their arms.  
..............  
Leo churrs.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph stops and Don does to laying down next to her  
...............

Rachel smiles nuzzling him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
"Raph Donnie please not right now. I just recently had sex! I'm sore down there!" She moaned.  
...................  
Leo looked at her.  
"Oh yeah that's right I forgot!" He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph took off her pants kissing her downstairs Don was kissing her stomach  
..............

Rachel: I'm a werecat remember :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Oh ok)  
Dana moaned again.  
...............  
"What was that anyway Rachel?"

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

((Yes just let finish up here and I'll going own my main account))

Raph was kissing her stomach while Don was kissing her arms  
..................

Rachel nods "Yes I'm fine" smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Uh you do know on your tmntloverjess account you didn't give me the next part of the vampire rp were still doing yet? XD)  
Dana moaned again.  
..............  
"You ok Rachel?" He asked worriedly.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

They moved to her chest kissing it.  
.............

Rachel's eyes went to yellow-green color

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
.............  
Leo took his finger out licking her juices off of it.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

They started attacking her neck   
................

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana waited and was excited.  
................  
Leo slid his finger out and sliced his tongue on licking her inner walls.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph and Don took her back to the her bed room laying her down getting on top of her  
...........................

Rachel moans through the kiss rubbing his shoulders

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started to moan.  
"Guys let's do this in a bedroom ok?"   
...................  
While still roughly kissing her he rubbed her clit with his thumb and shoved his finger inside pumping it inside her.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph and Don kiss her neck  
............,

Rachel kissed him purring loudly her ears and tail came out she wa moving her pelvic area up and down

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana giggles.  
..............  
Leo kisses her back.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don kisses her other cheek   
.....................

Rachel kisses him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughs happily.  
...............  
Leo nodded.  
"Sure my love." He said as he took all her clothes off.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kisses her cheek  
..............

Rachel smiles "Leo take my clothes off~"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and whimpered.  
...............  
Leo wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek gently,

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph nods "Yes its fine Dana" smiling stroking her cheek  
................

Rachel rest her head on his 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"Are you sure Raph?"  
...............  
Leo chuckled.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph looked at her then Don sighed "Fine Dana"  
.............

Rachel got on top of Leo smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got up and went after him and Donnie followed her.  
"Raph wait! I was wondering if you two could share me?" She asked him.  
..............  
Leo churred.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was angry at and left the room   
............,......

Rachel kept doing this rubbing his legs

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stroked his cheek. That's when Raph came into his room and he was shocked by what he saw.  
.................  
Leo growled.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don smiled at her   
..............

Rachel started sucking and licking his downstairs

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
...............  
Leo churred.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don nods nibbling her ear  
...............

Rachel started kissing his chest then stomach

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed.  
"D-darling?" She stammered.  
..............  
Leo moaned.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don: You were my first and I'll be here for you my darling  
..................

Rachel kissing his neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered and smiled at him.  
............  
Leo chirped.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don: I love you Dana *smiling stroking her cheek gently*  
...................

Rachel moved up to his shoulders kissing them

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and smiled.  
"Do you really love me Donnie?"  
...........  
Leo moaned.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don stopped licking his lips   
............

Rachel started sucking on his fingers

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned some more.  
...........................  
Leo churred.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don kept drinking her blood  
....................

Rachel smiled holding his hand then kissing it

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned with pleasure and winced in pain.  
..............  
Leo stroked her cheek.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don smiles nuzzling her neck sinking his fangs into her neck  
..........................

Rachel smiles "Leo~"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cupped his face forcing him to look at her.  
"It's ok Donnie don't worry about me and really you do?" She asked happily.  
(Make him drink her blood XD)  
................  
Leo nuzzled her cheek.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel giggled laying down in bed  
..................

Donnie looks at her "Of course love you. I have never mated before and it was great feeling. Sorry" looks down

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and frowned.  
"Donnie you don't love me do you?" She asked sadly.  
.............  
Leo chirped.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don panted laying down next to her holding her close  
.......................

Rachel smiled at Leo stroking his cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted.  
...............  
Leo came out on top separating his lips from hers.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don kept moving harder and faster until until his seed went into her  
..................

Rachel was battling with his tongue

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned loudly again.  
................  
Leo tongue battled with her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don put her legs on his shoulders moving harder  
.......................

Rachel was frenching kissing him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she moaned.  
..............  
Leo French kissed her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don continued moving faster  
...........

Rachel was roughly kissing him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure.  
................  
Leo roughly kissed her now.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don straddled her jumping her   
....................

Rachel was kissing him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana loved his sexy sounds.  
.............  
Leo kissed her passionately.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don was growling flicking his tongue  
...................

Rachel smiles stroking his cheek

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again arching her back.  
.............  
Leo looked at her with lust in his eyes for her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don took off her pants licking and sucking her downstairs  
.................

Rachel stopped and licked her lips smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
............  
Leo licked his lips moaning.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don started kissing her stomach  
...............

Rachel started drinking his blood

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned some more.  
............  
Leo bit her on her neck drinking her blood.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Donnie took off her shirt kissing her chest  
.................

Rachel giggled

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
"Donnie!" She moaned out.  
...............  
Leo smirked at her nuzzling her neck.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don was sucking and locking her neck. Groping her chest  
..................

Rachel giggled

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan.  
..............  
Leo churred.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don pulled her close to him kissing her neck  
.................

Rachel purred nuzzling him "Yes I do"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stroked his shoulders kissing him still.  
..............  
Leo smirked at her.  
"Oh really babe?" He purred in her ear,

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Donnie wrapped his arms around her still kissing her  
..................

Rachel smiled "I love your sounds"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back.  
.............  
"I love you too Rachel." He smiled cooing at her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Donnie kept kissing her  
.............

Rachel: I love you Leonardo *resting her head on his chest*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back.  
..............  
Leo kissed her back.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Donnie grabbed her hand kissing her  
...............

Rachel kissed him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"If you don't feel the same way I understand." She said as she was about to leave.  
...............  
Leo came back and picked her up bringing her to his room locking the door.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Donnie: Really?  
.............

Rachel watches and gets up

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I do but I love you too." Dana said blushing shyly.  
.................  
He picked up Mikey and threw him into his room and locked the door.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Donnie: I thought you loved Raph?  
....................

Rachel watched 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Ok then but Donnie I want you right now. I never told you this but I love you." She said to him blushing looking away.  
..................  
Leo appeared and growled tackling Mikey and began beating him up.  
"I've been looking for you you bastard! Stay away from her! She's my mate!" Leo yelled at him.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Donnie shook his head "No its not its my fault Dana"   
...................

Rachel: Leo!!!!!!!! *still running*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned in the kiss as she separated from his lips. She stroked his cheek.  
"Donnie I'm sorry he hurt you. It's my fault!" She said as she began to cry.  
.................  
Mikey smirked chasing after her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Donnie was kissing her roughly back  
.................

Rachel rolled over on her side to smile at Leo but saw Mikey. She fell out of bed "Mikey don't knock off I love Leo not you!!!" unlocking the door looking for Leo

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got out of his arms and unlocked the door and went to see if Donnie was ok. She brought him to his lab while she cleaned up his cuts and bruises. As she did so she kissed Donnie on the lips roughly stroking his shoulders.  
(New plan Dana's going to be with Donnie too lol XD)  
...................  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"I love you too babe." He whispered huskily in her ear.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

The two of them were fighting and Raph won the fight. He lifted up Dana taking back to his room locking and closing the door.   
.................

Rachel: I love you Leonardo *smiling* 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked on in horror.  
................  
It was Mikey. He wasn't going to give up.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph went to his room to find Dana missing he looked around the bathroom she wasn't there. He looked through the castle hearing a sounds and found Dana with who going to mate with her pulling him off of her beating up on him.   
....................

Rachel laid down on the facing them window she heard the door close and lock. Feeling arms wrap around her and kissing on her neck she was purred loudly

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out more moans.  
...............  
Leo grew angry.  
"Stay here I'm going to go find him and give him a piece of my mind." He said darkly.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don kept kissing her neck groping her chest  
....................

Rachel: Mikey, tried to mate with me *looking away*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan.  
"Donnie please stop! I'm with Raph!" She pleaded with him.  
(Don't make him stop though hehehehe XD)  
................  
"What happened Rachel?"

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Don dominated over her kissing her neck  
...................

Rachel opened the door letting Leo in

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana French kissed him back.  
..............  
Leo knocked on his door.  
"Babe? It's me open up!"

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Donnie shoved his tongue into her mouth  
...................

Rachel changed into her werecat form using her strength kicking him off of her running into Leo's room locking the door.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana responds to his passionate kiss.  
...............  
Mikey growls as he pins her on the ground with his weight and slams his lips on hers.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Donnie kisses passionately   
...............

Rachel goes underneath his arm not caving in to him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened again as she moaned in the kiss and she slowly kissed him back.  
................  
Mikey trapped her and pinned her to the wall.  
"I really like your scent you know that angel cakes?"

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Donnie stopped licki g his licks stroking cheek kissing her  
................

Rachel walks away "Well it matters to me"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Oh I see ok)  
Dana's eyes widened and she gasped.  
"Donnie what are you doing? I'm already seeing someone!"   
She yelled.  
...............  
Mikey smirked at her.  
"That doesn't matter to me babe." He said silkily in her ear.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

((Yeah I was going to just being how Donnie would act you know))

Donnie looked at looked down at her blood and started sucking on it  
.................

Rachel got up seeing Mikey "I'm Leo's girlfriend"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was scared of him. She shook her head no.  
(Uh Jessica can you make Donnie livk her blood or start to you know do other stuff to her? DX)  
................  
Mikey grinned down at her.  
"And who are you pretty lady?" 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Donnie: You okay Dana? *looking at her leg*  
..........

Rachel was still running slamming into Mikey

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

But Dana couldn't run with her bleeding leg. In a flash Donnie grabbed her in his arms.  
(This is where you rp as Donnie and he does stuff to her like lick and drink her blood XD)

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel helped Dana up and started running

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was amazed at everything she saw. Suddenly she tripped and fell and her leg was bleeding. The scent aroused someone and they came towards Dana at lightning speed. Dana's eyes widened and she gasped. It was Donnie.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

They explored the castle together

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Sure let's go!" Dana said chuckling.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

"Cool would you like to do this together?"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"That's exactly what I am doing." Dana said smiling at Rachel.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

"Exploring the castle" said Rachel smiling 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"What are you doing right now?" Dana asked Rachel.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel smiles "You're welcome Dana"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at her.  
"Thanks Rachel."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel nods smiling "I'm glad you and Raph are together and well" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shrugged.  
"I don't know I just can't that's all there is to it." She muttered.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel tilted her head at Dana "Really? How come?"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I see well Raph loves me too but I will never be a vampire because I told him I can never turn into a vampire because it won't work." Dana said smiling.

 

\--

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel nods "Leo loves me though it was just in the heat of it. I'm not angry at all." 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened in shock.  
"Oh I see that sucks."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Rachel smiled Dana "Hey Dana, Yeah, Leo accidentally turned me into a vampire."

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana bumped into Rachel.  
"Oh hi Rachel what's up and you look different."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph went to train  
.................

Rachel was exploring the place

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got up and went to explore the castle.  
...............  
Leo got up and went to go train.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiles  
.................

Rachel smiled

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
.............  
Leo stopped and smiled back at her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph separated from her lips smiling stroking her cheek  
............

Rachel giggled

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana came out on top separating from his lips.  
...............  
Leo bit her ear and licked it.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was battling with her tongue  
................

Rachel separated from his lips smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tongue battled with him.  
..............  
Leo separated from her lips.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth  
.............

Rachel kissing him still rubbing the back of his neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him roughly back.  
...............  
Leo came out on top.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was kissing her roughly  
................

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
...............  
Leo began to French kiss her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph continued  
...............

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned.  
.............  
Leo deepened the kiss.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was licking and missing her neck  
...............

Rachel was kissing him 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him again.  
.............  
Leo groaned.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph kept kissing her  
..................

Rachel rubbed his shoulders

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
..............  
Leo came out on top.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph came out on top  
...,........

Rachel was moaning through the kiss

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tongue battled with him.  
...............  
Leo tongue battled with her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was deepening the kiss  
.............

Rachel was french kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana deepens the kiss.  
................  
Leo French kisses her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph deepens the kiss  
..........

Rachel was wrapping her arms around him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana deepened the kiss.  
..............  
Leo roughly kissed her back.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was kissing her  
.............

Rachel was roughly kissing him 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back.  
..............  
Leo grunted as he kissed her back.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: Okay then *kissing her*   
.........

Rachel pushed him into the wall kissing him 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed and nodded.  
"Yes Raph your muscles are hot and you're hot!" She said.  
...............  
Leo laughed at her.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smirked "Yeah~" churring  
..........

Rachel sighed "Oh man no fair" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He brought her back to his room and he laid her down on his bed as Raph laid down next to her. Dana felt his muscles.  
"Yowza that's hot!" She yelled.  
..................  
Leo didn't laugh.  
"I'm not ticklish Rachel."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph chuckled   
...........

Rachel tickled him 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed.  
...............  
Leo smiled at her stroking her arm.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

He carried her back to his room  
.........

Rachel kissed his cheek

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
"Whatever Raph." She muttered.  
..............  
Leo grinned at her kissing her cheek.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: Yes you are~ nuzzling her  
..............

Rachel smiled

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed a light pink and she looked away.  
"I-I am not!" She said cutely.  
................  
Leo nuzzled her neck.  
"Good."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph chuckles at her "So are you~"   
............

Rachel: I don't ^^

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed at him and punched his arm.  
"It's ok but you sure are sexy though sweetie." She cooed to him.  
...................  
Leo smiled at her.  
"Yeah and don't you forget it!" 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: Well sorry~ smiled  
.........

Rachel: Yep ^^ 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
'Why do you keep on teasing me? Ugh you're making sexy noises again Raph."  
................  
Leo smiled at her.  
"I love you you Rachel."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph cooed at her nuzzling her neck  
...........

Rachel: I love you Leo ^^

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dans smiled at him too.  
"Me too Raph."  
...............  
Leo kissed her back.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled "I love you Dana"   
............

Rachel smiled at him kissing him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered again.  
"Raph please you're killing me!" She moaned.  
.................  
Leo chirped.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph continued to nuzzle her  
..............

Rachel nuzzled him 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"I don't know." She muttered.  
...............  
Leo snuggled into her.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: What's that~  
............

Rachel held him close to her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head as she whimpered.  
"Not it's not but......" She said as she moaned.  
..................  
Leo held her close to him.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled "That's a bad thing~" nuzzling her   
..........

Rachel giggles

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Because it feels too fuckin good!" She muttered.  
..............  
Leo licked her ear.  
"You're welcome honey."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph smiled "Why~"   
...........

Rachel giggled "Thank you" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered again.  
"Raph stop it!" She whined.  
.................  
Leo whistled at her.  
"You look sexy babe."

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph nuzzled her neck smiling   
...........

Rachel got up putting on img.auctiva.com/imgdata/1/3/3/…

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered and sighed and pouted.  
"Fine whatever." She muttered.  
..............  
Leo licked his lips too.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: Yes you are Dana *nuzzling her*   
.......

Rachel stopped licking her lips

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed a light pink and her eyes widened.  
"N-no I'm not!" She said nervously.  
................  
Leo churred.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: You're right you're beautiful  
..........

Rachel was sucking out his blood

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"No I'm not!" Dana whimpered.  
..............  
Leo drink her blood and then he was done and then he grunted when Rachel started sucking his blood.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: Yes you are *nuzzling her*   
...........

Rachel smiled biting on his shoulder drinking his blood

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"No I'm not!" She said stubbornly.  
...............  
Leo drank more of her blood.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph: Well you are  
........

Rachel moaned

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed red as she struggled in his arms.  
"C-cutie?" She stuttered nervously.  
................  
Leo bit her neck sucking her blood.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph cooed at her "No I won't cutie"   
...........

Rachel nods "Yes" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana squeaked.  
"Let me go Raph!" She cutely whined.  
................  
Leo smirked at her and pinned her down on his bed licking her neck.  
"Oh really?" He poured seductively in her ear.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph found her lifting her up  
............

"You're handsome" smiling Rachel

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana made another noise.  
...............  
"You're so cute Rachel you know that?" He cooed to her.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph followed the moise  
........

Rachel giggled

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Suddenly Dana made a noise.  
...............  
Leo smiled as he kissed her stomach.

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was looking for her  
........

Rachel laughed

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was still hiding.  
....................  
Leo began to tickle her smirking.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raph was looking for her  
........

Rachel was smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed as she found a place to hide.  
.............  
Leo kissed her back.

 

\----------  
Steet-Punk-Girl said the following:

Raphael smirked chasing after her  
...........

Rachel kissing him


End file.
